villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Orga
Orga is an alien mutated by Godzilla's cells and the main antagonist of Godzilla 2000. History Arrival on Earth Before his mutation, Orga was Millennian, an ancient alien that crashed onto Earth millions of years in the past. It was converted into anti-matter, but retained the power to telepathically control its ship. Millennian laid dormant on the bottom of the sea, encased in rock. Awakening Finally, Millennian's ship was discovered by the CCI (Crisis Command Intelligence) and they attempted to hoist it out of the water with balloons. However the alien took control of its ship and raised itself out of the water on its own. Millennian stayed on the surface, only moving so as to stay adjacent to the sun until it scanned a human, trying to see if he possessed the genetic material that it needed to reconstruct its physical body. However the human proved insufficient and Millennian took to the skies in search of a creature with proper genetic material. It eventually found Godzilla whose DNA it believed could help it regain its normal form. Millennian attacked and defeated the King of the Monsters, but crashed into the waters nearby. Japan's Self-Defense Force attempted to restrain the UFO with steel cable, but it quickly freed itself. Millennian headed for Tokyo and attempted to assimilate the data throughout the city using invisible tendrils that wove their way throughout the building. As night fell, the SDF attempted to stop Millennian again by planting mines on top of the building. However it emerged unscathed and destroyed the building in retaliation, but found itself confronted by Godzilla again. Millennian attacked the monster king and crushed him with a building, allowing him to absorve Godzilla's DNA. It emerged from its ship and formed into its true form, but Millennian had not anticipated what side effect the radioactive cells from Godzilla would have and it mutated into the monstrous Orga. Becoming Orga Despite Orga's hulking body and menacing appearance, Godzilla charged this new opponent. The monster seemed rather confused as to what had happened at first, either due to shock from its transformation or its now degraded intelligence since Godzilla managed to land numerous blows on Orga. It managed to collect itself and unleashed a ferocious counterattack in an attempt to protect itself from Godzilla. The mutated monster later called on its ship to help it but the King of the Monsters blew up the ship with his atomic ray. Orga continued to take attacks from Godzilla, but continued to fight thanks to its healing factor. As the monster king seemed to start running out of options, Orga changed its plan and completely opened its maw. It began to withdraw its stomach in an attempt to consume its foe, but Godzilla took this opportunity and charged into his mouth. Orga began to devour the monster and mutate further, growing and sprouting dorsal fins from its back. However as the mutant grew to 70 meters in size, Godzilla unleashed his atomic ray which disintegrated the helpless Orga's top half, putting an end to the alien monstrosity. Abilities Orga possesses enormous strenght and durability and can fight with his huge claws. He can also fire a pwoerful energy blast from his shoulder, gain the DNA of other mosnters with his bite, and regenerate. External Links *Orga on Wikizilla Category:Giant Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Godzilla villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Cataclysm Category:Monsters Category:Creature Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Minion Category:Destroyers Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Recurring villain Category:Male Villains Category:Immortals Category:Dimwits